The purpose of this study is to test if the intestinal resistance to the hormone 1,25(OH)2D that is associated with the aging process and impaired calcium absorption is due to a decrease in vitamin D receptor levels in the intestine or to a postreceptor defect or to both. Since we are just now completing subject participation, there are no preliminary findings. Future plans will depend upon the analysis.